wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Popioły/Tom I/VIII
Przeminęła wiosna. Rafał spędził ją w Wygnance. Brat Piotr zostawił mu zupełną swobodę. Wygnanka leżała za borami, z dala od szerszych dróg, w pustce zupełnej. Roli tam było niewiele, i dopiero kapitan, wziąwszy wioskę w dzierżawę, począł wyprawiać i obsiewać nieużytki. Tuż za stawem, na wzgórzu, rozciągała się duża przestrzeń bezpłodnego pastwiska. Ta gleba, zarosła jałowcem, wrzosem, brzeziną, a pachnąca macierzanką, była, widać, przed wiekami orana, gdyż znać po niej było wyraźne bruzdy i zagony. Gdy Rafał przebywał ją po raz pierwszy, zdybał Żyda z krzywą nogą, który kilofem, mającym niejakie podobieństwo do niego samego, wydzierał z ziemi jałowce. Rafał wdał się ze starcem w rozmowę i dowiedział od niego wielu szczegółów. Żyd nazywał się Uriasz ("ale to tylko na papierze"), "naprawdę" zwano go Uryś. Był z fachu szewcem, ale robił także i inne roboty. Jak kilof do Urysia, tak znowu Uryś z całej swojej figury podobny był do drzewa, do wierzby, do pnia z krzywymi korzeniami. Sękate jego ręce okryte były dużymi plamami piegów, jakby zastygłą żywicą. Broda i pejsy tak spłowiały na słońcu i w czasie pluchot, że przypominać mogły bardziej mech drzewny niż ludzkie włosy. Odzienie gałgańskie upodobniło się całkiem do kory. Teraz, gdy pan kapitan zaczął trzebić pustki, jego do tej roboty najmuje. Dawniej, przed dwoma laty, pan kapitan czasami przychodził na nowinę i własną ręką darł jałowce. Ale pan kapitan i wtedy nie miał potrzebnej siły, a jałowiec ma korzeń długi jak ludzka bieda. Nie. Nie miał siły. Może miał dawniej, pewnie miał, ale teraz to już całkiem nie ma. Jak można mieć siłę po tak wielkiej słabości? Teraz już ani razu nie przychodzi na rolę. Pan kapitan jak wolnym krokiem przybył, to on lubił usiąść na kamieniu i patrzeć, jak Uryś pracuje. On nie dlatego przychodził, żeby tę robotę dopilnować... To nie jest taki człowiek, co drugiego pilnuje... Urysia nie trzeba pilnować. On siadł na kamieniu, podparł głowę na ręce i patrzał. On patrzał, on milczał. Ale za najmądrzejszą mowę obstoi takie niemówienie, jeśli człowiek tak patrzy na człowieka. Z przeproszeniem panicza, czemu taki chrześcijanin nie urodzi się na żydowskiego rabina? Dużo się trafi mądre rabiny między zakonnymi, ale najmądrzejszy rabin między rabinami, sam magiet, nie będzie taki mądry jak pan kapitan. On wszystko wie ze swego rozumu. Jego każde słowo można sprzedać za gotówkę, jak najlepszy towar. Parę razy to on się odezwał nie o te karczowanie, nie o zarobek, nie o jadło i napitek, nie o tutejsze, ale o tamte życie... Uryś nie pamięta, nie umie powtórzyć, co on powiedział o tamte rzeczy, o samym Adonaj, ale od tej chwili, kiedy kładzie śmiertelną koszulę i zacznie mówić pacierze, wie mocno, że on mówił czystą prawdę. On nie mówił, jak zawsze mówi — bez urazy— goj do Żyda, on nie mówił nawet jak Żyd do Żyda. Raz to on przyszedł, długo milczał, a w końcu zapytał się Urysia o tamte życie, o wieczność... Co jest, jak człowiek umrze? Czy Uryś wierzy w Jahwe? Niech mu powie... Uryś się bardzo przeląkł, Uryś dygotał, ale powiedział mu prawdę. A potem on mówił takie wielkie słowo do najbiedniejszego Żydka z Wygnanki, że Uryś dopiero zobaczył jego rozum. To żyto ozime, co je tam widać, to pan kapitan sam wsiał, ale tamto jare to już siał Michcik. Gdzie to kto widział, żeby taki szlachcic siał albo karczował? On się przepasał płachtą i sam siał. Urysiowi jest bardzo przyjemnie, że on karczował tę nowinę, a pan kapitan ją zasiał... Piękny owies rósł tam na nowej ziemi, jak dzikie ziele. Wśród jasnego zagaja wybuchały gęsto czarne, wyniosłe jego kępy o piórach szerokich, rozwiewnych i mieniących się w słońcu. Rafał nie był tak łaskaw na Urysia jak brat Piotr. Opuścił go ze śmiechem i tylko czasami, z głębi brzozowego gaju, który wśród pól dawniej wyprawionych pozostał, przypatrywał się nieraz jego twardej pracy. W tym gaju, w rozległych łąkach, w dziewiczych i niedostępnych rokitach nad stawem, przepędzał dni albo i wieczory, pogrążony w gnuśne marzenia. Zdarzało się, że nieraz pół dnia przeleżał na wznak w dąbrowie, patrząc w niebo, w obłoki sunące wskroś lazuru. Zdarzało się, że długie godziny trawił skurczony na kępie wśród wiklin i tataraków, niby to czatując na kaczki. Dopiero głód pospolity wyrywał go z marzeń i pędził ku domowi. Częstokroć oplątany przez swe myśli tak rozwlekłe, że były prawie niczym, nie słyszał dzikich hukań Michcika powołujących go na żołnierski obiad. Innym razem przychodził w dobie całkiem niewłaściwej, pewny, że się stawia w terminie. Jedyną rzeczywistością było dla niego to, co wrzało w sercu. Dlatego taką radość sprawiała mu każda chwila samotności. Widoki stawu, zakrętów rzecznych, łąk w czerwcu, gajów i dzikich odłogów miały dla niego powab niewymowny. Ich życie; opuszczone przez ludzi, czarowało smutkiem swoim własnym, tamtejszym, przed wiekami osiadłym, a tak duszy znajomym! Trafiały się w ciągu tych dni chwile zdziwień prawie bolesnych, a jednak samą radością będące, skąd miejsca te posiadały coś z niego samego, jakąś część z głębokości jego duszy, jakim cudem stały się widomym obrazem niepochwytnego sekretu miłosnej nocy. Były tam czarne olchy nad wodą... Nie, nie olchy. Były czarne, z krwawymi pniami przeczucia nad wodą błękitną i ruchomą, zmienną i słabą, których widok rozdzierał duszę smutkiem okrutnego rodzaju. Były młode dalekie brzózki... Gdy Rafał zwracał stęsknione oczy ku ich wierzchołkom srebrzącym się w słońcu, ku sypkoszelestnym listeczkom, ku białopiennym ciałom, które się wstydliwie kryją w przejrzystą szatę, słyszał w głębi siebie jak gdyby obietnicę tajemniczą, wyjawioną przez głos obcy, głos pełen łaski miłosnej. Nie umiałby nikomu powiedzieć, czemu patrząc na widok czarnych rokit, gęstym zastępem wiecznie posępniejących nad wartkim nurtem rzeki, sam w sobie narzekał błąkając się w poprzek wszelkich ustaw rozumu. Gdy nieraz leżał na suchych pagórkach, otaczających niskie łąki nadrzeczne, zatopiony w ciszę niezgruntowaną, i gdy w nim budziły się i rosły marzenia o szczęściu, serce męskie i myśl wspaniała, wysoko pod chmurami dawał się słyszeć chrzęst skrzydeł bujającego bekasa, jakoby śmiech szyderczy, pełen złych zapowiedzi. Osoba Heleny znikła z jego wyobraźni, nawet wspomnienie o niej wypełzło. Została się w duszy próżnia niejasna; usadowiona poza obrębem wyobrażeń, przez którą płynęły strugi łez... Kapitan Piotr spędzał te dni w zupełnej również samotności. Od rana Michcik wynosił mu obszerne karło pod lipy na dziedzińcu, skąd było widać całą okolicę, i ustawiał je na kobierczyku. Kapitan spędzał tam dzień cały, sennymi oczyma patrząc w przestwór. Blada jego twarz, otoczona bujnymi włosami, bez ruchu spoczywała na dłoni. Częściej wszakże wsparta była bezwładna głowa o tylną poręcz krzesła i oczy zwrócone w niebo. W konarach odwiecznych lip grały roje pszczół. Pachniał odurzająco subtelny, złotolity kwiat lipowy. Z rabat kwietnika, gdzie stały rzędem wątłe balsaminy, goździki i kępy bratków, biła woń rezedy. W dali za stawem widać było łąki okryte jeszcze trawami, które dopiero kosić zaczynano. Od młyna, nieruchomego w tej porze roku, dolatywał ciekły szmer wody cedzącej się ze stawideł, który w zupełnej głuszy coś wiecznego powiadał. Gospodarstwo prowadził Michcik. Pod jego przewodem wychodzili ludzie na pańskie, on pilnował parobków i dziewuch folwarcznych, doglądał koni i bydła, stodół i śpichlerza, śpiżami i kuchni.. Sam także gotował obiady. Wieś, złożona z jedenastu chałup, świeciła na czerwonym, kamienistym wzgórku nędzą swoich przegniłych dachów i ścian zmurszałych. Jednego dnia w końcu czerwca, zaraz po obiedzie, Rafał siedział w cieniu lip obok brata i miał za chwilę wyruszyć na dalszą wędrówkę. Strzelba stała obok niego, torbę miał pod ręką. Czekał tylko, żeby południowy upał nieco zelżał. Wtem psy drzemiące dźwignęły łby i poczęły naszczekiwać. Za budynkami, na drodze, dał się słyszeć turkot i wkrótce w tumanie kurzawy stanął przed wrotami jakiś pojazd. Za chwilę wpadła na dziedziniec para kusych kasztanów w lśniących szorach z herbami, zaprzężona do wolantki suto platowanej. Z powozu wyskoczył na ziemię smukły młodzieniec. Rzucił na ręce lokaja płócienny kitel i z pięknym ukłonem zbliżał się do siedzących. — Książę Gintułt — szepnął do brata kapitan: Rafał z oniemiałym zachwytem przypatrywał się nieznajomemu panu. Zapomniał oddać ukłon, a języka w gębie. Nie mógł oczu oderwać od jego kostiumu z ciemnego sukna i lśniącego obuwia. Książę Gintułt podszedł z uśmiechem do kapitana i serdecznie ściskał jego rękę. Piotr wstał, ale przybyły osadził go zaraz na dawnym miejscu, a sam siadł na brzegu podanego krzesełka. Gdy zdjął kapelusz, Rafał miał możność podziwiania jego prześlicznych jasnych włosów, które w lokach spadały, i wdychania zapachu wódek, którymi piękny pan był zlany. — Mości kapitanie, przybywam powtórnie dowiedzieć się o twe zdrowie, choć mógłbym gniewać się do woli za wstręt, jaki żywisz, a co gorsza okazujesz. Wszak nie oddałeś mi wizyty w Grudnie... — mówił książę. — Nie mogłem w istocie być w Grudnie. Sił mam coraz I mniej... — tłumaczył się kapitan. — Czy istotnie tak źle się czujesz? — Źle się czuję. Upadek sił. — Ach, to niedobrze! A jakież są symptomata twej choroby? Bo na oko... — Najbardziej widoczne symptoma to bicie krwi do piersi, do gardła, z czego częste krwotoki. Felczer z Włoszczowej krew mi puszczał kilkakroć, ale i to nie przyniosło zdrowia. Czuję po każdym krwie puszczeniu jeszcze większy sił ubytek. — Czemu nie wezwiesz mego lekarza z Kielc, jak cię prosiłem? — Alboż to lekarz może siły wrócić?... Quand la poire est mĹ+re, elle tombe... No, a u księcia pana co nowego słychać? — Nic nie słychać. Nudzę się... Poluję, czasami trochę szaleję, a nade wszystko nudzę się... Często przychodzisz mi namyśl, stary towarzyszu. — Dziękuję. — Przeminęło wszystko! Jak nocny sen przeszło w dziedzinę śmierci. Nie ma nic... Pamiętasz nasze kadeckie czasy? Lekcje na szpady u Mamina Dechamps? A Chillet i francuszczyzna przymusowa? A Kreys poczciwina z niemieckim? A stary tancmistrz Davigni? — Davigni... — powtórzył kapitan jak echo. Uśmiech smutny jak łza spłynął z jego oczu i zawisł na wargach. — Śliczna młodość nasza... Posłuchaj! Czy nie chciałbyś innej wziąć ode mnie wioski? Puszczęć zastawem, którą zechcesz, na warunkach powszechnych, ale dogodnych, w weselszym gdzieś miejscu. Bliżej Grudna i świata! Chciałbym częściej być z tobą, Piotruś. Tu pusto w tych lasach i piaskach, jakoś posępnie i nieswojo. — Być może, ale, jeśli wola księcia, nie chciałbym się stąd ruszać. A że czynsz płacę do skarbu grudzieńskiego accuratissime, więc — dodał z uśmiechem — nie masz racji eksmisji. Zresztą pilnie karczuję pustki jałowcowe, staw szlamuję i zarybiam, łąki osuszam. Rowy... — Zgoła jak ów... Cincinnatus. Ordynarna, niczym nie okryta ironia wionęła przez twarz pana, gdy to mówił. — Cincinnatus... — rzekł Piotr oschle i równie szorstko — nie osiadłby był... Książę otarł czoło wonną chustką. Chowając ją do kieszeni, schylił się i znacząco powiedział: — Jestem mocno przekonany, że basis twojej choroby — to nie bicie krwi, tylko... myśli. A na to istotnie ani felczer, ani lekarz najzawołańszy nic nie pomoże. Piotr podniósł na niego oczy znużone i rzekł z niechęcią: — Nie. Już zastaliło się serce. Myśli ustały. — Jeśli tak, to czemuż tu siedzieć w głuszy? Czemużbyś się wzdragał patrzeć w życie i poić nim, pókiś młody? Czytam w tobie jak w księdze. Te same tłamsisz w sobie zaskórne myśli, jak wówczas, gdyś mię na lekcjach Łęskiego, Hubego, Steynera albo później nocami w namiocie pozbawiał snu. Pamiętam straszne twoje rozmowy... — Nie wiedziałem, że były tak straszne... — rzekł Piotr i zaśmiał się szyderczo długim i ostrym śmiechem. Oczy księcia omgliła duma i wzgarda. Mówił z wolna i grzecznie: — Dziś już mowa twoja nie potrafiłaby wyrzynać na mym sercu owych bolesnych hieroglifów. — Bo też i obiektu samego rozmowy nie masz. O czymże tu mówić? Najlepsza, co każdy z nas uczynić może, to milczeć. To jest sors takich jak my... — No, śmiać się jeszcze przynajmniej pozwól. To naturze ludzkiej nie wadzi... Cóż u licha! Il ny a si miserable, qui ne puisse se consoler dans ses malheurs... Kiedy wstecz patrzę, czy wiesz, czego najbardziej żałuję? Oto tego, żem przez czas tak długi śmiał się tak mało, żem tak długotrwale był sensatem! — Dobrze mówi nasze chudopacholskie przysłowie: "Wolno panu, jako panu". — No... pewnie. Toż pamiętam, że kiedy nas z korpusu, dla braku kawalerów do tańca, zapraszano na pokoje królewskie, tyś mię zawsze odmawiał i sam... za nic, choć obaj ślicznie tańczyliśmy. Powiedz, czemuśmy się wtedy nie bawili? Czemu nie poznawaliśmy dworu, świata, cudnych kobiet? Rozmowa urwała się. Książę chłodził się, z lekka pochylając kapelusz. Oczy jego z natarczywą uwagą spoczywały na twarzy Piotra, który siedział patrząc w ziemię z taką grzeczną obojętnośeią, jakby przed chwilą rozmawiał o upale albo o szemraniu pszczół. Po długim milczeniu książę rzekł twardo i sucho: — Jest to sztych nieodbity. Wreszcie — cóż począć! Żadnej rady, żadnej, żadnej! Ziemia tylko pod stopami została, niebo nad głową. Słońce i nam świeci. Podnieść oczy winni jesteśmy i żyć. Piotrze, mówisz, żeś wziął determinacją po dojrzalszym namyśle, a mnie się widzi, że wciąż krzywo myślisz. — Wszakże to nikomu szkody nie przyniosło i dziś nie przynosi. — Tobie przyniosło szkodę! Zabiło w tobie dzielne, przyjemne, czynne uczucie. — Wdzięczny jestem księciu za wyrażoną kompasją... Ale, jak sam mówisz, cóż począć? Qui ne sait nager, va au fond. Ja należę do bardzo złych pływaków. O jednego też mniej. I to wszystko. Niech inni podnoszą głowy — i żyją. — Nie chciałbym mieszać się i wchodzić w twe życie... Tylko... Na jednej ławce siedzieliśmy, w jednym glicie stawaliśmy w szkole i w polu. Widziałeś mię przy sobie w bitwach. Przecież sam dobrze wiesz, jak cię kochałem... — wybuchnął. — Mości książę... — Wiem, co mówię! Nikt nie był bardziej niż ty gotów do hazardu życia. Ale też... Gdy teraz na ciebie opuszczonego tutaj patrzę, zda mi się, że spełniam zbrodnię. Dlaczego jesteś taki? Tak inny? Smutny? Czego chcesz? Cóżeśmy mogli czynić więcej? Staliśmy oko w oko, pierś przeciw bagnetowi, na grobli, w opłotkach Chebdzia... Tyś zrobił swoje nie gorzej od Żółkiewskiego... — Milczałbyś oto waćpan! — rzekł Piotr grubiańsko i ordynarnie. — Żółkiewski nie odszedł żywy z placu honoru. Waćpan nie wiesz, czy jak? Dał głowę. Tak jakby ją kazał wbić na spisę dla wiekuistego przestrachu pokoleń. Nie wyprzysiągł się pod mieczem swego Boga. — Bo też i było o co karku pod cios nadstawić. Ale ty, mospanku, wspomnij tylko, coś za dni swych widział. Byłaż to pospolita rzecz Żółkiewskiego? Te stada ludzkiego bydła z szablami u boku, którymi na sejmikach rąbało każdą głowę mądrzejszą. Gdy sobie wspominam owe bandy jurgieltne, owe pyski ryczące na rozkaz, owe puste, nikczemne, golone łby, które miały władzę stanowić — żal się Boże! -prawa... wyznaję, wyznaję... Na twarz Piotra Olbromskiego wydobył się uśmiech spod serca, coś jak przykre tchórzostwo. Książę ciągnął dalej. — Toż pamiętam aż do tej chwili sejmiki. Sejmiki! -powtórzył głosem najbardziej zjadliwym, jaki tylko być może. — Mój ojciec.., kandydował. Wyszedłem był wówczas ze szkoły i na owe sprawy patrzałem ze czcią, jako na rzeczy święte. Towarzyszyłem ojcu. Pomnę, gdyśmy przejeżdżali obok podmiejskiego błonia, gdzie się mieściło obozowisko panów braci, równych wojewodzie... Nigdy nie wyjdą z mej pamięci owe namioty na drągach okrytych brudnymi płachtami, budy z gałęzi, żerdzi i darniny, gorejące ogniska, gdzie zarzynano woły naszego kontrkandydata i pieczono ćwierci na rożnach. Beczki piwa i miodu, kufy gorzałki — cha, cha! — stały tu i owdzie, a dokoła nich taczała się z garnkami, ze szklankami, z dzbankami i skorupami w ręku istna horda tatarska, zwana partią naszego antagonisty. Chude szkapska wałęsały się tu i owdzie, łudząc do reszty, że się jest w obozowisku kipczackim. Panowie bracia w kapotach, w opończach, burkach, w butach wysmarowanych dziegciem albo i bez butów, ujrzawszy nas jadących poczęli coś wniebogłosy ryczeć i wyrywać z pochew szable. Tegoż dnia wzięli się do rabunku sklepów żydowskich, do wybijania szyb, odrywania okiennic... — Po cóż to wskrzeszasz, mości książę? — Po to, u licha, żebyś nie płakał nad rozwiązaniem praw onego bydła, twojego raju. Prawo to musiało być rozwiązane. — Ów raj był waszym, magnackim. Sam to mówisz. — Mój ojciec przepłacał, żywił, rozpajał swoją bandę, to prawda, ale w jakimże celu? Żeby walczyć w sejmie o dziedzictwo tronu. Zaiste czynił to wbrew własnemu interesowi. Boć jeżeli kto, to pan mógł się czuć dobrze na tej drodze otwartej, która go wiodła; jeśli chciał, aż na tron. — Dawnom to już wszystko rozważył i na jedno przystał. — Temu właśnie, na coś przystał, zaprzeczam. — Już nic nie zmieni tego, co w sobie zamknąłem. — Siedząc w samotności, wśród śniegów i lodów, myślałem i ja także dniami i nocami. Myślałem głównie nad tym, że w samej istocie rzeczy przestałem być sobą, panem. Nie przewyższałem otaczających niczym a niczym. Ja ich -niczym! Jeśli chcieli, gardzili mną. Gdy byli nastrojeni wspaniałomyślnie, maczali koniec palca w wodzie i zwilżali moje zgorzałe wargi. Wonczas powinienem był wielbić ich, gdyż mogąc nie uczynili mi nic złego. Nie ratowała mię nawet rodowa duma, bo gdym w nią z rozpaczą bił pięściami, wydawała nie dźwięk miedzi, nie szczęk stali, nie wzgardę wszystkich, czym była przez wieki, tylko jęk twoich długich, mądrych wywodów. Wtedy to olśniła mię ta myśl, którą czczę teraz. Znalazłem w sobie skałę i na niej stanąwszy uczułem moc w duszy i siłę w oczach. Przestałem być niewolnikiem i oczy moje nabrały blasku. Ujrzałem życie, ujrzałem je całe. Trzeba w sobie mieć wszystko, trzeba samemu dumną głową przewyższyć wszystkich, mieć w sobie młodą siłę, mocniejszą mieli śmierć. Trzeba w swoich wnętrznościach nosić potęgę lwa szalonego, a o resztę wcale nie dbać. Powiedz no, waszmość, zaprzecz, jeżeli możesz, czy kiedy czułeś się bardziej człowiekiem niżeli wówczas na stepie podolskim, kiedyśmy właśnie tak czuli? Nic, tylko — my! My — to świat! Reszta niech posłusznie milczy. Takiż w tych samych miejscach był i twój Żółkiewski, kiedy króla i wszystką Rzeczpospolitą na ręku piastował. Byłoż co w twoim życiu lepszego niż owe noce nasze hulaszcze czasu kampamentów pod Bracławiem, powroty do obozu nad ranem z nocnych patrolów? W cóż się obróciły troski nasze, męki, vulnera, vincula, exilium? Nic z nieh.dla duszy. Tylko strupy hańby, wypomnienia zniewag budzą i dziś jeszcze po nocach. Tęskny w dumaniu nawrót wiedzie do tych rozkosznych futorów okolonych sadami wiśniowymi, które się taiły w przestrzeni stepu. Do rozkosznych miłostek, do hucznych pijatyk, dzielnych harców! Gdy nam powiedziano radosne słowo powrotu, pierwsza moja myśl była: inne życie. Już mię surowe twoje obowiązki nie zmamią. Słyszysz waćpan? — Słyszę dobrze. — I nie myśl, żem spodlał. Nie! To, co ty śnisz, to jest złudzenie, błąd za długi. Ze wszystkiego najgorsze jest to, że się sam zabijasz. Jedno jest złe na świecie-to śmierć. Wszystko, co jest życiem — jest dobrem. Piotr obojętnie milczał. — Gdy wróciłem — mówił książę — zastałem wszystko daleko lepiej, niżem sądził. Warszawa pusta — to prawda. Pusta i opuszczona jak stary cmentarz. Dziedzińce pałaców trawą zarosłe, okna wybite albo zasłonione. I moje tam własne gniazdo takie samo. Ale za to materialne interesy nigdy tak nie stały jak dziś. Byłoż kiedy zboże w takiej cenie albo ziemia? Uszom własnym wierzyć nie chciałem, gdy mi komisarz wartość kluczów przedstawił; Samo Grudno dwa razy tyle jest warte, a w trójnasób powiększyła się moja fortuna, osobliwie w Prusiech Południowych... — W Prusiech Południowych... Skoro tak, to może i mnie łatwiej będzie odegrać rolę Cincinnata na twój koszt, mości książę... — rzekł szybko Olbromski. Oczy jego świeciły się jak płomyki, a lica pałały barwą ceglastą. — Z ochotą... O cóż to idzie? — Żołnierz, który mię z pola wyniósł na ręku, jest twój poddany, z twej wioski rodem. Służy teraz u mnie za huzara, za kucharza i podstarościego. Chciałbym mu się odwdzięczyć, a nie mogę, jak bym pragnął. Otóż... Książę Gintułt patrzał mu w oczy ze skrytym złym uśmiechem. — Uwolnić "obywatela"... jakże mu tam?... z poddaństwa, zrównać ze sobą, podnieść, uszlachcić... — Niestety! nie tylko jego. Pragnąłbym zratować całą tę wioskę. Jest to włość nędzna i bardzo biedna. Pańszczyzna w takich warunkach... Właśnie wygotowałem na piśmie plan, obliczenie... — Czyż możesz wątpić? Z największą gotowością każę rozpatrzyć wartość i jakość ich ziemi, znieść pańszczyznę, skoro sobie życzysz, oczynszować. Jedno tylko: majątek nie jest mój własny, mam braci i siostry nieletnie, toteż rada opiekuńcza będzie musiała potwierdzić moją decyzją..Dłużej to potrwa. Ale będę w tym... Olbromski dźwignął się z krzesła, jakby się chciał schylić do nóg księcia. Rafał, który z dala, bez ruchu, stał obok płotu przypatrując się tej scenie, uczuł na widok tego gestu pokory brata wściekły w sobie gniew i taki poryw dumy, jak nigdy jeszcze w życiu. Coś w nim wybuchnęło jak słup ognia. Nie mógł zrozumieć, skąd ta służalcza czołobitność w zimnym i wyniosłym oficerze, nie pojmował radości, którą na twarzy brata jawnie się paliła. Uczucie sympatii jego w tej sprawie było po stronie księcia. Piotr, tak na poły stojąc z rękoma opartymi na poręczy krzesła, wołał: — Michcik, Michcik! W głosie jego była coś niebywałego. Oczy miał szeroko rozwarte i pełne łez. Rozchylone usta śmiały się wszystkimi zębami. Po chwili zwrócił się do księcia i prześliczną chudą ręką ścisnął jego kolano z szeptem: — Dzięki tobie mam... mam na tej ziemi... jeszcze jeden dzień... Michcik zbliżył się wyprostowany, z dłońmi wzdłuż bioder. — Do nóg panu dziedzicowi!... Pan kapitan... książę... darował ci... Zaledwie żołnierz zdążył schylić się i objąć kolana książęce, nowe uczucie zaświeciło w oczach Piotra. Książę Gintułt z całe j siły odtrącił chłopa. Wzrok jego był pełen gniewu i szyderstwa. — Nie znoszę tych scen czułych! Wiesz chyba waćpan... Nie jestem stworzony do bukolik. Szczególnie po tym wszystkim... Oto w tej chwili najbardziej żywo uczułem nienawiść do tego wszystkiego, czymeś mię waćpan przejął swego czasu. Mam nieprzełamany wstręt do tych szlachetnych słabości, do owej dobrej niemocy, której tyle lat uczyłeś mię nie bez skutku. Zaprawdę, wstrętna to jest rzecz... Wierzaj mi, waszmość. — Nie rozumiem... Zgoła nie wiem... — Mówię — ciągnął książę porywczo — że moja zdrowa, wielka, silna rasa, a i twoja, przypuszczam, otrząsa się jak po emetyku, po owych ckliwych cnotach... Dusiłem się zawsze, dziś ci otwarcie powiem, w owym powietrzu sejmu, a teraz to już do cna... Przekładam potęgę ducha, wolę, siłę, dumę, królewskość takiego prymasa Ponińskiego nad wasze ckliwe sentymenty... — Cóż to za nierozważne słowa!... — Gdym teraz patrzał na twoje oczy szczęśliwe aż do śmierci, zapalane po dawnemu, bo teraz już zagasły, najwyżej uniesione, jak tylko to być może, uczułem w sobie twoje właśnie dawne oczy, uczułem w sobie owe słabe i godne wzgardy obszary ducha, któreś zepsuł, zatruł niskimi wzruszeniami. Takie szczęście należy się czemuś innemu. Takie wzruszenia winny poprzedzać dzieła Warneńczyka, Chodkiewicza, Sobieskiego... Cóż by człowiek był wart, gdyby ciągle chodził w twoich kajdanach obowiązku względem maluczkich, w dybach litości względem słabiusieńkich, współczucia względem cuchnących? Jakiż to czyn można wówczas wykonać? Powiedz... Czy można? Ty się tak radujesz, żeś chłopa wyprosił z poddaństwa, jakbyś góry dźwignął z miejsca. — Istotnie, moja radość nie ma granic. — Z tego, żeś nie jego dźwignął, bo on zostanie sobą, tym, czym jest, ale żeś sam na dół zeszedł z wyżyny, na padół, na nędzny jego padół. Ty sam, który jesteś świat, zamiast iść ku wyżynie, zamykasz swe aspiracje w świateczku Michcika czy kuchcika. Jemu samemu krzywdę czynisz, bo go dźwigasz, niesiesz na sobie. Wolę jego, siłę, potęgę ducha skazujesz na los wozu, który koń ciągnie. — Słowa, słowa... — Nie słowa. Gdy teraz spojrzę w świat, w mój świat, ogarnia mię duma, że do niego z krwi, z mięsa, z kości, z każdego włókna należę. Co za ludzie! Każdy inny, każdy odmienny, każdy sam w sobie jedyny na świecie, każdy zaiste — pan. Gdzież był kiedy na ziemi świat podobny? Samuel Zborowski, Łaski, Radziwiłły!... A Czarniecki? a Sobieski? Kto każdemu z nich kazał czynić to, co czynili? Wszystko ze wspaniałego serca... Każda do Rzeczypospolitej droga zawalona trupami ich, po Dzikich Polach pamiątki, od Warny pod Wiedeń szlak drogi. Wyście to znieważyli pamięć tego świata, mędrkowie. Co gorsza, wyzwoliliście motłoch, żeby się ośmielił rękę podnieść na pany. Twarz Olbromskiego targnęła się i prawa ręka zaczęła niecierpliwie szukać, macać koło siebie. — Jesteś chory... więc milknę... — rzekł książę. — Zraniłeś mię... Tyle tylko Piotr wyrzekł, ale wzroku od księcia nie odwracał. Oczy jego przybrały dziwny wyraz; który Rafał widział już ze drżeniem. Patrzały jakoby wystygły popiół, w którym ani jedna już iskra utrzymać się nie może. Jeśli się roznieci, to zagasa po krótkim, po szalonym drganiu w sypkiej martwicy. Książę rzekł patrząc mu prosto w oczy: — Dowiódłbym ci, gdybyś zdrowie miał lepsze, że te twoje palladia były jak owa żaba Lafontena. — Nie mów już więcej do mnie, mości panie... — cicho wykaszlał chory. Książę Gintułt leniwym ruchem dźwignął się z krzesła i rzekł przez zęby ściśnięte: — Zdałbyś mi waćpan rachunek z takiego rozkazu, gdybyś oto... mógł stać na nogach. — Rachunek! — piorunującym głosem zawołał Piotr. — Rachunek zdać jeszcze jestem gotów! W tej chwili... Michcik! — Toż widzisz chyba swój stan, że zabiłbym cię od jednego sztychu. — Mam prawo wyboru. Dawaj pistolety!... Są świadkowie. — Cóż za świadkowie? Nie widzę... — Brat. — A... pan brat. No, to pewno twój. Dla mnie łaskawie zostawiasz "obywatela" Michcika. Olbromski milczał dziwnie. Rzekł jeszcze z cicha: — To żołnierz... Wtem głowa jego upadła na poręcz. Twarz stała się blada jak masa gipsowa. Na wargach pokazała się krew, a pot kroplisty na czole. Ciało poczęło drzeć. Suche oczy z wolna oglądały daleką przestrzeń. Michcik, który stał ramieniem oparty o pień lipy, zbliżył się do swego pana i zaczął do niego coś mówić jąkając się tak bardzo, że ani książę, ani Rafał nie zrozumiał słowa. Po pewnej chwili, widać, kapitan dał znak schyleniem powiek, bo Michcik wsunął pod niego ręce, wziął go jak niemowlę i niósł do domu. Piękna głowa Piotra zwisła na jego ramieniu. Rafał szedł za Michcikiem, sam nie wiedząc, co czyni. Książę pozostał na miejscu. Nie spojrzał nawet za odchodzącymi. Gdy żołnierz wszedł do pierwszej stancji i był na jej środku, niespodzianie ostrym i dzikim głosem czegoś wrzasnął raz i drugi. Rafał przypadł do niego. Michcik z wolna, ostrożnie upuścił Piotra na sofę stojącą pod oknem. Chory ukląkł na niej bezwładnie, siadł na nogach. Barki jego osunęły się na ramę otwartego okna, a głowa jak lity kamień odwaliła się i głucho wsparła o futrynę. Rafał zajrzał z przerażeniem w tę twarz. Ujrzał dolną wargę przygryzioną przez odkryte zęby górne j szczęki, uśmiech nieopisany zawarty w tych ustach — i oczy. Nieruchome przeźroczyste źrenice patrzały w staw czy w pola. Patrzały łagodnie i ciekawie, z żałosnym przymileniem. Zdało się Rafałowi, że brat zapatrzył się w coś, jak to bywa czasu smutku, w barwę daleką, że się zasłuchał w szmer ciekącej wody, że się może wmyślił w tajemnicze westchnienie serca, na rozstajne drogi zbłąkane... Ale oczy Piotra, patrząc tak w odłogi, zmierzchły, zastygły i skostniały. Wątłe jego ciało leżało bez ruchu jak porzucona przez wędrowca opończa. Michcik troskliwie wsunął rękę pod bezwładną głowę i chciał złożyć zmarłego na sofie, ale Rafał oderwał jego ręce. Uczuł w sobie nagle tak niezgłębiony ból, jakby mu wilk rozszarpywał piersi i wydzierał serce. — Niech sobie patrzy... — zdołał wyszeptać. Przyszła nań świadomość, że może zmarły brat jeszcze widzi ziemię i wodę. Może słyszy ostatni raz szelest liści i całuje go w mrokach ostatnim dreszczem serca... Nabożna trwoga odezwała się w nim jak głos surowy, mówiąc w głębi ducha, że nie wiadomo, co w owej chwili odchodzący czyni, nie wiadomo, czy nie żegna się z polami, z pracą swą, czy się nie modli... Odstąpili tedy obaj ze czcią i, z dala stojąc, modlili się sami w cichości. Ale wnet chłop począł łkać i stękać. Bił się w piersi twardą pięścią żołnierską. Sylaby, urywki słów pacierza wyłamywały się z jego warg sczerniałych, jakby straszliwa, zaciekła groźba; jakby pozywanie na sąd i zaprzysięganie wobec życia. Wtem usłyszeli za sobą szczęk klamki: Książę Gintułt wszedł do izby. Cicho zbliżył się do zwłok kapitana, schylił się... Po chwili syknął jak po sparzeniu, strzepnął palcami i kazał Michcikowi położyć zmarłego na sofie. Wkrótce zwłoki odziano w owo codzienne ubranie, gdyż nawet wojskowego munduru nie było. Szpadę tylko ze srebrnym feldcechem, zdjętą znad łóżka, położono mu u boku, a mały portret dowódcy na piersiach. Dwoma wytartymi miedziakami przyciśnięto oczy... Książę Gintułt siedział w zamyśleniu na krześle i przypatrywał się nieboszczykowi. Rafał wyszedł do drugiej izby, która zmarłemu za sypialnię i kancelarię służyła. Przysiadł tam na kufrze. Obległy go teraz myśli innego porządku. Zaczął rozglądać się w rzeczach i uczuł łakomą żądzę posiadania rozmaitych sprzętów brata. Przede wszystkim rzucały się w oczy przybory myśliwskie, rzemienie, baty, dobre siodło... Pod oknem mieścił się stolik do pisania z szufladą zamkniętą na klucz. Ta właśnie szuflada zajęła imaginację Rafała. Ubierając zwłoki Michcik wyrzucił był z kieszeni klucz od tego stolika. Rafał widział ów klucz wypolerowany od częstego użycia, lśniący stalowym połyskiem, i czekał chwili właściwej, żeby go chwycić. Bał się jednak poruszyć, lękał głośniej odetchnąć... Na samą myśl, że książę Gintułt pocznie z nim rozmawiać w taki sposób jak z bratem, że zada mu jakieś pytania, czuł przestrach i chęć ucieczki. Tymczasem żądza zagarnięcia klucza i otworzenia szuflady, ciekawość, co też tam być może, paliła go i podrywała z miejsca. Wtem do izby wszedł znowu Michcik z parobkami w celu wysunięcia sofy na środek. Spostrzegłszy klucz na ziemi, podniósł go i oddał Rafałowi mamrocząc i wskazując gestem, że to jest klucz od stolika. Rafał natychmiast wysunął szufladę. Nie było tam nic ciekawego: Trocha pieniędzy i papiery, przeważnie oficerskie, jak szarże, ordynanse, rozkazy, plany, mapki piórem rysowane i listy. Był także osobny zeszyt z grubego papieru, oprawiony w zieloną skórę, w którym kilka pierwszych stronic było zapisanych ręką zmarłego. Wszystkie te papiery Rafał złożył systematycznie, związał sznurkiem i postanowił zatrzymać dla siebie. Pieniądze wsypał do kieszeni z niemałym zadowoleniem. Był tak zajęty gromadzeniem spadku, otwieraniem szafy i kuferka, a nade wszystko rozpatrywaniem rzemieni, że ledwie spostrzegł, kiedy książę wyszedł i odjechał. Wówczas zlustrował dom cały. Niektóre rzeczy wspaniałomyślnie darował Michcikowi, inne parobkom, kilka przeznaczył w myśli dla matki i sióstr. Zajęcia tego rodzaju zabrały mu cały czas aż do zmierzchu. Ściemniało się, kiedy z kościoła w Grudnie, odległego o wiorst kilka, przywieziono, widać na polecenie księcia Gintułta, świece kościelne i babę-trupiarkę. Wnet zapalono świece osadzone w wysokich czarnych lichtarzach i ustawiono je dwoma rzędami obok ostatniego posłania mieszkańca tego domu. Wóz odjechał z powrotem. Słychać było klekot jego kół, oddalający się w głębie mroku... Michcik urządził Rafałowi łoże w śpichlerzyku, zupełnie pustym w tej przednówkowej porze. Rozłożył tam wiązkę siana świeżo zwiezionego z łąki, zasłał je pościelą. Ale Rafał nie myślał o spoczynku. Siedli obadwaj z żołnierzem we drzwiach śpichrza, jeden na wysokim progu, drugi na klocku drzewa, który za stopień służył, i nie mówiąc do siebie patrzeli w noc. Jarzące światło biło z okien dworku. Umilkło wszystko, nawet psy nie szczekały w wioskach sąsiednich. Zrazu, po zachodzie słońca, panowała ciemność zupełna. Nad wzgórzami, które za dnia widać było w głębi horyzontu, wisiały teraz ciemne osłony nieruchomych chmur. Tylko woda słabo lśniła od poświaty gwiazd błyszczących w zenicie. Około północy nad owymi spiętrzonymi chmurami ukazał się brzask wschodzącego księżyca. Zarysowały się brzegi ciemnych obłoków i wyniknęły niezliczone ich pokłady, a między jedną a drugą bryłą jakoby poprzeczne doliny w niezmiernych górach. Dalekie przestrzenie, otchłanie i wysokości ukazały się oczom w tej odległej jakoby ziemi. Złoto-biała obwódka, zrazu niejasna i pełna lęku, poczęła się na szczycie obłoku. Wkrótce stała się świetlista i silna niby namiętny, daleki, daleki śpiew... Pierwszy nadmierny jej błysk zważył się na Cyplu i rozpędziwszy ciemności zleciał w głębokie doliny między chmurami. Wówczas przedziwna łuna rozświetliła gnuśne obłoki, ukrytą ziemię, lasy, pola, pustkowia i wszystkie tajemnice nocy. Wolno wypłynął księżyc na firmament bez skazy. Skroś rozległej powierzchni stawu strzeliła pręga ognista, drżąca, jakoby droga daleka, droga, grubym szczerozłotem wysłana do onego przedwiecznego kraju gór. Solenna cisza nocy stała nad tym szlakiem, płonącym w nocnej głębi. Olchy wybujałe schylały się ku niej spod nieba, patrząc weń przerażonymi gałęźmi. Nadbrzeżne wierzby, stojąc w promieniu księżyca, odbiły w wodzie wizerunki swych pniów strupieszałych z zielonymi głowami. Ani jeden wietrzyk nie dotknął wody, ani jeden powiew nie udźwignął schylonych mieczów tataraku. Chwilami lustrzaną toń rozdzierały ostre skrzele grzbietowe okonia. Wrzynały się jak piła w złocistą drogę. Kiedy niekiedy plusnęła płotka igrając z radosnym blaskiem księżyca. Cieszyła się, gdy szły od niej wolno, rytmicznie a jakby przez sen kręgi lekkie, nicestwiejące, obciążone grubym, falistym złotem, i znikała w żywiole ciemności. Widać było muchy wodne na szczudlastych nogach z wielkimi stopami, depcące jedwabną głębinę, i daleki, daleki kwiat lilii wodnej, nieruchomo śpiący na brzegu szerokiego liścia. Kropla rosy nocnej świeciła się w złotym kielichu lilii jak żywa gwiazda. Czasem z zarośli, z szuwarów, z gąszczów olszowych wydobywał się nieuchwytny głos, echo radości, rozkoszy, rozpaczy, walki, głos nie wiadomo czyj... Czasem zlatująca woda wydała dźwięk głębszy, który przepłynął okrąg i coś mu nakazywał czy głosił. Słuchacze nastawiali uszu, żeby pochwycić jakowyś szmer spod fal... Ale już wówczas cisza była wszędy aż do następnego momentu, kiedy znowu we śnie westchnie woda... Rafał wyjął z kieszeni książeczkę oprawioną w zieloną skórę z wyciskanym złotym brzegiem, otworzył ją na pierwszej stronicy i przy jasnym blasku księżyca czytał pismo brata. "Został poza mną ojciec i poza mną została matka. Jestem sam i sam idę, podobnie jak same jedne odchodzą za bramy cmentarne zwłoki człowieka. Oto w mrokach nocy kołatała się głowa moja po wezgłowiu, a w niej wałęsały się myśli, niby kroki obłąkanego człowieka, idąc i powracając od ściany do ściany, bez końca, po izbie nędzy i nicości. Najlepszy towarzysz i ostatni przyjaciel, sen, błąka się bosymi nogami dokoła mojej pościeli, schyla się nad ciągle trzeźwą, nad nieustannie otwartą źrenicą i, wzdychając boleśnie, odchodzi z cicha szumiąc sukniami cieńszymi niż włókna pajęcze. Zeszła na mnie straszliwa niemoc: fizyczne cierpienie duszy. Zamieniłem się w byt obcy samemu sobie, nie istniejący w naturze, zbłąkany w zewnętrznym świecie. Jestem jak świat sobie samemu nieznany, przemierzły dla rozumu człowieka. Jestem jak świat, który by się stał samym tylko i dla swego celu istniejącym cierpieniem. Ty się ze mną pozostań! Jako cel mojego krzyku byłeś wówczas, gdy w dniach utrapienia ludzie poczęli zostawać za mną, jedni z obojętnością zdrową dla nich, a twardą dla mnie jak rzemienny bat, a inni ze współczuciem przystającym, gdym się nie spodział, a inni z miłosierdziem, które wylewa krynicę dobrych łez, ale nie ma siły wytężyć kroku, i ci wreszcie, ostatni, którzy szli za mną trop w trop na górę udręczenia, dopóty aż się na poły umarli, bez sił i tchu, u stopy mojej wiecznie idące j, twarzą w proch walili, ślad mój całując. Odraza spadła na moje oczy, błądzące po ziemi z cypliska góry udręczenia. Ten cudny świat mojej młodości zmienił się w wydmę piaszczystą. Boli mię szelest liści, nęka zapach kwiatów, dokucza mi widok zorzy porannej i zorzy wieczornej. Usłyszałem cichy szelest godzin nieżywych. Usłyszałem cichy krok rozpaczy idącej ku mnie... Ratuj mię, o Przyjacielu duszy mojej! Miałem Cię koło siebie wśród świstu ołowianych kul, wpośród trzaskania granatów z żelaza, pomiędzy błyskiem schylonych bagnetów, w szczęku szabel i lanc pędzącej konnicy, gdy oszalałe źrebce trzęsą się i stękają, a zdrowy i tęgi żołnierz dygoce na całym ciele. Gdy góry ołowiu zwaliły się na moje piersi, a ognie zapłonęły we włosach, uczułem Cię w oczach pełnych żółtej ciemności, jako światło przychodzące. Gdy myśl nie wymówiona, sama siebie stwarzająca, jedyna, straszna strasznych żywota: — Oto umieram! — przebiła na wskroś moją głowę, poznałem Cię, o Bracie, stojącego w głowach moich... Tyś wezwał chłopa z szeregu, który w popłochu uciekał, żeby się twarzą w twarz przeciwko idącej śmierci obrócił. Tyś włożył w jego piersi męstwo nadludzkie, na jego ręku udźwignąłeś mię z ziemi. Tyś to uczynił, któryś jest Bóg, czyli Miłość. Czemużeś przed wiecznością zamyślił ten uczynek, a wtedy go wykonał? Czemużeś się uniżył aż do ran moich wylewających krew zropiałą, aż do wzdrygnień i tchórzliwych skuleń ciała, do wstrętnego cierpienia, do przestrachu rozsiewającego milczenie, do potu zmazującego czoło i do nikczemnych łez? Czemuż skinieniem błogosławionym oddaliłeś śmierć, a jednym chłopskim spojrzeniem i jednym pogłaskaniem uciszyłeś wszystkę burzę męczarni? Ty wiesz, Ty jeden wiesz, jak było żywym piersiom oddychać powietrzem, a zbudzonym oczom patrzeć na świętą wolę dusz w łykach. Ty wiesz, że lepiej by głowie mej było na skrwawionych kościach w pospólnym dole... Dzisiaj, gdy uspokojony leżę bezczynnie, tylko senne i nędzne przeczucie mówi mi o Tobie. Jestem jak uciszona woda stawu, w której odbiło się niebo z jego wichrzatymi chmurami i z jasną otchłanią lazuru. Ale jak przemija odbicie chmury w toni stawu, tak ucieka przeczucie z duszy mojej, i tylko ciemność bardziej okrutna niż kiedykolwiek przenika ją aż do samego dna. O, Boże, którego stopy dotknąłem źrenicą i ustami spalonymi przez męczarnię, ukaż raz jeszcze trzeźwym oczom powszedniego dnia bytowanie Twoje. Wyrwij z piersi przebiegłe zwątpienie i chytry rozmysł, które się unoszą w kole widnokręga, a wracają nie do mózgu, lecz do serca, i walą się w spracowane, cięższe od głazu, na podobieństwo westchnienia. Wyrwij z serca westchnienie, które w nim leży cięższe od głazu, i daj mu odpocząć u stopy Twojej, jak w dniach płomiennych pozwoliłeś odpocząć krzykowi rozpaczy. Ty. który mocen jesteś uczynić to, coś uczynił, wyrwij z serca niewierną myśl i wlej w nie błogosławioną potęgę ciszy i zaufania. Niech się raz jeszcze rozraduję w miłości jednej, pospólnej z Tobą, niech wyznam na łonie Twoim krzywdę mą i niechaj zazna serce moje wiecznego spokoju na Twoim sercu, któryś jest Bóg, czyli Miłość..." Kategoria:Popioły